


There's A Pool Party In My Pants And You're Invited

by MyMellody19



Series: Tricky's Alone Time [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bottom Patrick Stump, From Under the Cork Tree, I'M GIVING THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT, I'm Sorry FOB, I'm not sorry, Joe just wanted to experiment, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Pete Wentz has a piss kink hhhhhhh, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, pee desperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMellody19/pseuds/MyMellody19
Summary: It's been about a month since Patrick pissed on Pete's lap and they're together...heh. Joe comforts Patrick, tells him that he wants to see something, and he's in for a lot more than he bargained for.Shit's about to go down swinging.





	There's A Pool Party In My Pants And You're Invited

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooo this is pre-hiatus FOB in the FUTCT era. NOTHING that happens in this has happened in real life. This is a work of fiction. 
> 
> Fair warning, the following contains piss. If you don't like piss or you think it's nasty, SHOO.

*Patrick’s POV*

 

It’s been a little over a month since that incident after one of the shows and it feels good to be back at home. Andy surprisingly didn’t really tease me about what happened like I thought he would. And to make things a little more interesting, Pete’s now my boyfriend. To be truthful, I’m still surprised that he didn’t make a huge deal out of me pissing myself on his lap. I noticed that I’ve been having more accidents since then and thankfully, they happen when nobody’s home...so I can take care of the aftermath without anyone bothering me. Joe still kinda jokes with me about me pissing on Pete’s lap, which doesn’t really bother me now as much as it did when it happened. I heard Joe coming in and I had to go up to hug him.

“Hey, Pat. Still mad at me?”

I shook my head. “No...it’s pretty funny now. Besides...umm...I kind of have to go right now. It’s getting a little unbearable.”

Joe smirked. “What do you expect me to do?” I shrugged my shoulders, giggling. He touched my stomach and said, “I know what you can do.”

“What’s that?”

He whispered, “How about I watch you pleasure yourself with a full bladder? I’ve always been curious about what it’s like.” I blushed wildly at his request. Man, did he suddenly develop a kink for this? Joe added, “That look on your face when you came was so cute...fuck, it’s been driving me crazy for a month.”

I gulped. “Do I have to look at you while I do it?” Joe shook his head. Hopefully, this won’t be too awkward and this will only stay between us.

I took him to my room and closed the door. Honestly, I’m not sure what’s going on right now. All I know is that my friend wants to watch me and I’m not sure what to think about that. I carefully climbed up on my bed and grabbed a pillow to grind against. It felt so soft against me, but I’ll mess up my mattress if anything happens. I should probably move to the floor instead. That’ll make this even harder than it is. But cleaning a mattress is difficult, so despite this probably making me lose it before having a chance to do anything, I moved to the floor and began grinding against this pillow. I accidentally opened my eyes and met Joe’s gaze. He’s obviously got a very close eye on me just in case if I fuck up.

Joe giggled. “You’re so fucking cute. Wish Pete didn’t have you, to be honest.” I blushed wildly at his comment and kept trying to have the weird sensation that I had before. I know he’s watching me still, but I’m feeling too good to care. He whispered, “Wonder what’s gonna come first...heheh.”

There were thoughts going through my head and I ended up relaxing my bladder a bit. It was pretty hard to stop it, but I did. I shook my head and said, “Oh no...not yet...please not yet.” I don’t really remember much, but all I remember is that I threw my whole body back and had the most intense orgasm I personally ever had.

 

*Joe’s POV*

 

I held Patrick in my arms, feeling him shaking, and this was terrifying because I’ve never seen him like this before. Poor thing couldn’t stop leaking because he was shaking so badly. I felt it stop and Patrick just looked at me and started bawling. He coughed out sobs.

“J-Joe, I’m s-so sorry! I didn’t mean it! I-It was an accident...p-please don’t be mad at me, Joe, I’m so so so sorry!”

I comforted him. “Hey, hey, hey. Settle down. You’re fine. None of it got on me, if that’s what you’re worried about.” I looked down and gasped. “Patrick? You’re still…?”

He nodded. “I-It feels so good though...I can’t stop, even if I wanted to.” Patrick looked at his pillow and giggled. “Thankfully there’s this waterproof cover over it.”

“You feel better, dude?”

Patrick smiled. “Much better...but I feel tingly again.” I blushed beet red and looked away. He said, “Don’t worry. I can wait for Pete. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

I smirked. “Classy. And you just jacked off and pissed yourself right in front of me. Heh. Pete’s gonna love this.”

“Don’t you love it too?” He looked up at me with those big, pretty blue-green eyes. Patrick added, “I-If not, that’s okay. This isn’t everyone’s cup of tea.”

My eyes widened. “What’re you talking about? I just wanted to see what it’s like for someone to jack off on a full bladder...it’s to see if I’d enjoy it or not.” 

Patrick laughed. “Really?” He started cleaning up his mess. When he was done, he asked me, “So...what do you think?”

I shrugged. “Definitely would try it. Seems pretty intense.”

He said quietly, “Pete said that the fuller it is, the more intense the climax will be...and I was very full. I’m pretty grateful my bladder finished emptying itself...I peed so much.”

“I can tell. Bet you want me to leave you alone so you can take care of the aftermath.”

Patrick shook his head. “I’ll wait for Pete...besides, I might have to go again in a little bit.”

I whispered in his ear, “Honestly, that was really hot. Pete was right about it smelling sweet.”

He blushed. “I eat a lot of fruit and I drink a lot of water.” Maybe that’s why Patrick has so many accidents in the car. Wait...that’s exactly why. He drinks a ton of water. Patrick said, “I’m staying in these for a little while. Pretty sure I need to go again soon, so I’ll make these warm again.” Pete came in and Patrick’s face lit up. “Pete!”

Pete hugged him. “Hey there, doll.” He looked at Patrick’s drenched pants and smirked. “Do you need to go again?” Patrick nodded. My god, his bladder must be super sensitive and just fills up right after having an accident. Patrick relaxed his muscles and flooded his pants for a second time. Pete said, “Good doll.”

Patrick whispered, “Thank you, Master.” He peeled his soaked pants off, sat down on the floor and opened his legs, exposing himself to us. Oh my god, he looks so soft and cuddly. He started shifting around in his mess, moaning quietly. “I’m a naughty boy.”

I nodded. “You sure are…” I unzipped my pants and released on him. I snickered, looking at Patrick’s cute aroused face. I whispered, “You like this, don’t you? You kinky boy.”

He shrugged. “Oh well. I need to shower and do laundry anyway!” I saw Pete get right in between his legs and Patrick was grinding his sopping wet crotch against him. Patrick said quietly, “Pete...I need you. I need you so bad.”

Pete replied, “You’re such a kinky piss boy...my kinky piss boy.” He took Patrick’s underwear off and pounded him hard, making him moan loudly. Pete whispered in his ear, “Cum for me, piss whore.” After a while, he said to me, “Join us.”

I asked, “Where would you want me to go?”

“Easy. Fuck his pretty mouth.”

Patrick gladly opened his mouth to have me insert myself inside of it. Honestly, I never thought this would happen. It’s an experience for sure. Not exactly sure if I’d do it again though, but I always try things once. Patrick’s mouth on me left me in shock because the way he used it wasn’t what I expected. He’s so innocent and geeky...why would he be bobbing his head up and down on me with no shame? Well, I know that one thing’s for sure, he damn near sucked the life out of me.

Pete looked at me and asked, “Done already?” I nodded. He said, “Whatever.” I just sat and watched the whole thing go down. After they were done, Patrick started gathering up his wet clothes off the floor and threw them into the washing machine.

Patrick smiled. “I better get in the shower and clean up.” I left the room in shock. Pete followed me out and I said to him:

“Let’s not speak of this ever again.”

Pete replied, “Wasn’t planning on it. Besides, it’s just a one-time thing.”

I sighed. “I still can’t believe Trick, man.”

“Oh, come on, dude! No homo, right?”

I snickered. “I’m pretty sure it was all homo.” I gulped. “My own friend...basically sucking the life out of me and not feeling any sort of shame. Oh my god.” My voice was hushed when I asked, “Pete, what did we do to him?”

Pete said, “Joe, it was just one time. You said you’d try anything once. Now you had the experience, found out you weren’t into that, and that’s perfectly fine.” He added, “You’re not gross for experimenting.”

I smiled. “Thanks.” I noticed Patrick coming out of the shower in clean clothes and I said, “Trick, I’m so sorry for all of that. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Patrick shook his head and laughed. “What’re you talking about? I’m fine.” He kissed my cheek. “No homo, bro.”

My eyes lit up. “Bro...that was pretty homo.” I just walked away and watched something on TV. This is it. I’ve finally seen everything.


End file.
